Two Out of Three
by ispksarcasm
Summary: So I figure," she said with a mischevious smile, "Two outta three ain't bad." D/V


**Two Out of Three**

Rated: K+

Category:Romance/Humor

Season:post 10

Spoilers:none

Disclaimer: Same old, same old.

Summary:"So I figure," she said with a mischevious smile, "Two outta three ain't bad." D/V

Note: PLEASE REVIEW it'll make me happy and feel less guilty about completely procrastinating my homework.

* * *

He stared at her, she was being unusually quiet. She sat idly on a stool on the opposite side of his desk, all her attentions focused on a simple ballpoint pen she spun between her fingers. Her hair, usually bedazzled with all kinds of barrets or clips, was tied back in a simple pony tail. And her eyes had a gloomy, far off look in them, "Vala?"

"Hmm?" she looked up at him, her eyes focusing after a moment.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, hints of concern slipping into his voice.

"Well, I was trying to figure out how to tell someone that," she stopped short upon meeting his eyes and she looked away a blush painting her cheeks.

"That?" he asked, his curiosity piqued. Since when did Vala Mal Doran blush?

"Nothing, it's stupid," she said, still refusing to meet his eyes. His eyebrows rose, and since when was Vala shy?

"Come on Vala, tell me," he said, trying to keep the whine of curiosity out of his voice.

"Fine," she muttered, she never could resist him anything, "I was trying to figure out how to tell someone that...I love him," she said, looking up at him.

He felt his heart fly to his throat and his stomach clenched tight. He didn't know why he felt such sudden devastation with the understanding that Vala loved someone, its not like she was his, she did not in anyway belong to him, but still he felt so jealous of the lucky bastard. And he hated that.

He didn't know why this was making him so on edge, he just always thought he had a shot with her, that they had some sort of twisted relationship going for them. 'Guess not,' he thought somewhat sadly. Finally he managed to choke out, "Who?"

"Hmm?" she said, shaking her head as his question pulled her head out of the clouds, apparently she had been thinking too.

"Who do you love?" he asked, she raised her eyebrow expectantly, as if he should know. "You're not going to tell me?"

"No," she said, more of her usual confidant self showing as Daniel began his guessing game.

"I'm assuming its a guy," he said, attempting humor even though his chest ached with a sort of longing for her.

She glared at him,"You assume correctly."

"Do I know him?" he asked, his voice turning to curiosity.

"I would say so, Darling," she said, the corners of her lips turning up, he felt a sort of pang as she called him Darling but he ignored it and continued questioning.

"How well do I know him?" he asked, and her teasing smile grew obnoxiously wide.

"Almost as well as you know yourself," she said, not able to keep a hint of laughter out of her voice.

"Is he on SG-1?" he asked tensely, it's one thing to hate a guy who stole the girl you love, its another to hate a friend for stealing the girl you love. Whoa, when the hell did he admit he loved her?

"Maybe," she said tauntingly and he glared at her.

"Teal'c?" Daniel questioned somewhat incredulously.

Vala giggled, her fingers trailing lightly over the pages of materials he had stacked on his desk as she began to walk around the barrier between them, "No! Muscles is... well he's muscles, I don't love him... not like that."

She came to stand before him and plopped lightly onto his lap, throwing one arm casually around his neck and playing with the short strands of his hair. "Cam?" Daniel asked, his voice low and slightly on edge. All she had to do was say yes and he would have fallen apart.

She took of his glasses and put them on herself, cocking her head to the side. "No," she said calmly, her vision going blurry from wearing his glasses. She took them off and laid them on the desk, looking back and meeting his eyes.

His brows furrowed as he attempted to comprehend what she was trying to tell him.

"Come on Daniel, you've got one option left!" she said exasperatedly.

"Me?" he questioned, his voice barely above a whisper.

She placed her hand on his stubble-ridden cheek, "Yes, Darling, you. I... I love you."

She didn't know how he was going to respond to her admission so he didn't let him speak, instead she pressed her lips to his, their first kiss since that experience on Promethius. The kiss was soft at first, innocent, chaste, but then, as he understood what she had said, as he pieced together all the pieces of her little puzzle he responded to her advancements with an intensity that surprised her. His arms wrapped around her holding her closer than she thought possible and his tongue darted out to met hers. Her eyes nearly rolled back in her head out of pleasure.

As they pulled away, both gasping for breath he spoke, "I love you too, Vala."

She smiled at him, a dazzling smile, "Well if I had known you would've responded like that I would've told you much sooner," and he answered with a smile.

"If I had known you felt the same I would have told you myself," he said, his fingers lacing together around her side.

"Why didn't you guess yourself first?" she asked curiously, one hand twisting the hair at the nape of his neck and the other tracing unseen patterns across his chest.

"I don't know, I guess I always figured you'd fall for the tall dark and handsome sorta guy."

"Hm..." she hummed, hopping off his lap she before him, "Stand up," she ordered. He found himself doing as she asked and stood mere inches from her. She took another step foward so that their bodies were electrifyingly close. She put her hand at the top of her head and brought it to his face, hitting the bridge of his nose with the side of her palm, "You're tall," she said.

She inspected him, taking his hand in hers, "You're not exactly dark," she said, in respect to his pale skin. He raised his eyebrows at her as she continued, she slowly wrapped her arms around him, "But you're certainly handsome," she said with a flirtatious smile as her hands roamed across his back.

"So I figure,"she said with a mischevious smile, "Two outta three ain't bad."

He laughed and shook his head at her stopping her smile with a kiss.


End file.
